The present invention relates to shims for adjusting the height or elevation of columns such as the columns of rack constructions.
In general, column-mounted rack constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,221, issued to G. E. Rasmussen on July 3, 1962, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It is, in general, known to mount the bottoms of such rack columns on suitable foot members to facilitate fastening the columns to the floor or other underlying support surface. In general, the concept of utilizing shims to adjust the height or elevation of a column is well known. But it has been found that in utilizing shims, e.g., for leveling a rack construction or other construction having a plurality of legs or columns, it is frequently necessary to shim more than one of the columns. In this case the shims under one column will frequently become disoriented and displaced from one another while another column is being adjusted. Furthermore, where the rack construction is loaded, it may be very difficult to drive a shim beneath the column foot member and keep it in proper alignment so as to be disposed substantially congruent with the foot plate. These difficulties are particularly aggravated when more than one shim is utilized beneath each column.